I Love You in Five Minutes
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Five minute prompt based Dave/John drabbles to help clear my mind. Rating might go up later?
1. PacMan

**So. I was having a bit of a problem writing for a while, so I forced Spazz Kadet to start giving me prompts, and I have five minutes to write for them. So, the drabbles were born. And these happened. Woo.**

**Right now she's throwing around a green ball she dubbed "The Mother Grub Egg" and whining that her possible boyfriend isn't online... And bitching at me because I'm on her laptop. **

**Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pac-Man<strong>

_Wakka._

"John."

_Wakka._

"John."

_Wakka.__Wakka.__Wakka._

"JOHN!"

_Game__over! _The screen read, and the teen holding the controller collapsed in sorrow, blue eyes staring at the screen in disbelief. He finally, with almost teary eyes, looked back to his friend sitting on the couch. "Yes… Dave…"

Dave, eyes shielded with a pair of aviator shades, shifted a little bit, obviously impressed he managed to tear his companion from the game. "Oh, nothing Egderp. I just was getting sick of that sound every time Pac-Man moved."

John's face grew downcast for a moment, moving over to lay his head on the cushions. "You… You asshole…" He looked up long enough to receive Dave's lips on his and he blushed. "… Never mind."


	2. Cologne

**Cologne**

"Are you wearing… cologne?"

Dave looked over at John from across the top of the book he was reading, blonde hair a bit of a mess, shades shining under the fluorescent lights and ear bud in his right ear. He was taken back a bit before he cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

John blushed, blue eyes sincere behind his frames as he smiled, teeth showing just a tad. "Oh, no reason. I could smell it from here, so I was just wondering," he told him, pushing his nose back in the book before anything else could be said. Dave, unsure what to say exactly, just went back to his own book, idly wondering what had gotten into John over his music, barely paying attention to the words in front of him. _'__That__was__certainly__an__odd__question__to__ask,__' _he thought, stealing a glance at John, only to see him completely wrapped up in his book. _'__Stop__fucking__wondering__about__it.__No__big__deal.__'_

"Hey Dave?"

Dave looked back up at his friend, only to see John smile, cheeks even more red. "It smells nice."


	3. Keys

**Keys**

Dave could quite possibly say it was one of the best nights of his life. Even if he had gone out and spent ten dollars to see a pretty shitty movie, it was completely worth it in his eyes because he got to see it with one of the most important people in his life. And, yeah, Dave didn't get sappy and sentimental, but he thought everyone got some credit, and after a night like this, he had a sea full of credit.

"Dave, I mean it, I really am happy you took me to go see that movie… It was so awesome."

Dave smirked, eyes hidden behind shades, climbing the steps of John's front porch and motioning for his keys. "Don't mention it. After all, it's what I do."

John couldn't help but to blush a little bit as he reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, his face changing from pure bliss to complete shock. "Uh…"

"What's up, bro?"

The black haired teen feigned a small smile before saying, "I lost my keys…"


	4. Pictures

**Pictures**

He held the photo in his between his fingers gently, looking between the image of himself, messy black hair and blue eyes shining behind those black framed glasses, to his best friend, blonde hair ironically messy and eyes hidden behind those signature shades. A tear managed to roll down his face and he wiped it away quickly, avoiding the breakdown that was to come.

How was he supposed to deal with this- all these pictures that he still had, the hurt, the lonliness? Dave just left. No reason, no notes, no texts or calls. He was here one day, gone the next, and now that he was gone, it was like John wasn't sure what to do anymore.

He was here, but his heart was gone.

John sniffled, stuffing the picture back in the folder he pulled it from, then stuffed it into the box and slid it back under the bed, ignoring how his heart was silently breaking and the sobs made it hard to breathe.

All he had left of Dave was the pictures.


	5. Broken Record

**Broken Records**

The principal's office was stuffy and quiet, the only sound the hum of the AC above them and the random phone rings from the main office a little while away. John shifted nervously in his seat, eyes darting around the room while his companion sat calmly in his chair, hands still in his pockets and shades still on his face. _'__This__isn__'__t__good.__'_ John thought, wincing when the door opened.

"Mr. Strider, Mr. Egbert," the principal announced, closing the door after stepping into the room, going around the two teens to sit in front of them at his desk. "Now. Will one of you please explain what happened?"

"Some bastard was pushing John into some lockers, so I stepped in and kicked his ass," Dave said, calmly.

John swallowed. "Is this true, Mr. Egbert?" He nodded. "Then why were you brought down here?"

"Because…" He glanced to his best friend. "If Dave gets his record written in, I'll go down with him, even if… my clean record gets broken…" He swallowed down the fear.

Oh the things he did for Dave.


	6. DDR

**I probably won't put author notes much, but I'm gonna put one on this one.**

**I got a new computer, so I'll be updating these five at a time every week or so, but I'm kinda unable to write anymore at the moment... Uh, yeah. It's a complicated thing.**

**Enjoy these five, though!**

**-Rae**

* * *

><p><strong>DDR<strong>

"Um. I don't think this is a good idea."

John looked down at the mat, lower lip worried between his teeth and blue eyes pained behind his glasses. He glanced up at his companion. "I'm not graceful."

His best friend, Dave, shrugged a little and turned on the first song that popped up. "If this is a subtle way of telling me you can't dance, it's not getting you out of it- I can't dance either."

The black haired teen squeaked painfully, taking his place on the metal dance board. "I'm serious… I'm not responsible if something gets broken."

Dave chuckled, leaning against the wall next to the TV as John hopped around on the DDR mat, trying to keep his steps in time, but only ending up with "miss" every time. He placed his feet funny and tripped over himself, falling backwards, only to be caught by Dave. "Ah."

"Well. Looks like I just saved your ass, huh?"

John couldn't help but to blush.


	7. Roses

**Roses**

This was it. There wasn't anything else to do but stay and die at the hands of the wicked Lord English and his gang. Sollux, Gamzee, Karkat and Tavros were lying unconscious nearby, knocked out by the evildoers. Sailor Dave swallowed down the unsure feeling rising in his throat. It was hopeless.

A single red rose came speeding down out of no where, startling both parties as it stayed stuck in place, a small token of foreshadowing for the dear Derse guardian. Dave blinked. "Wh-What?" one of the gang members said. "A rose?"

"It's dangerous to go fighting evil-doers like them on your own, Sailor Dave."

Sailor Dave looked up to a light pole where the figure of a teen his age was silhouetted against the orange sunset, a white mask in place over his eyes, black suit clean and straight, cape billowing in the wind. A smirk crossed his face. "But, thankfully, I'm here to- AH!"

And he plummeted to the ground, face first and moaning in pain. Dave's shoulders fell. Was this the guy who was supposed to rescue him? He was doomed.


	8. Monster

**Monster**

His face hit the desk again, and he was startled away, rubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses. He certainly didn't plan on spending all night studying for that exam tomorrow, but he didn't know a thing about physics and he couldn't fail the test without falling the course. John yawned, turned the page of his notes and kept reading, feeling his eyes growing heavier.

The door to his dorm opened and he looked back to see his roommate walk in. "Oh, hey Dave," he said over his yawn, stretching over the back of his chair. "When did you leave?"

"Well, about the tenth time you hit your forehead on the desk, I decided I should help remedy that," he reached into the little convenience store bag he held and handed John a cold, black can with a giant M on the front. "I figured a Monster energy drink should help."

The black haired college student looked to his blonde friend, unable to truly see his eyes from behind those shades and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Dave pecked John on the cheek and smirked himself. "Your welcome."


	9. Playing Cards

**Playing Cards**

A card slid across the table, and John looked up from his book to see Dave's face perfectly straight, unreadable as usual. The black haired teen picked up the playing card and pulled off the sticky note attached to it.

'_your __thinking __face __is __fucking __adorable __egderp__'_

John blushed, before picking up his pen and scratching down his own message right underneath it. _'__shut __up __dave __i__'__m __studying.__'_

He slid it back, watched Dave read it and smile, looking up from his book, eyes hidden behind those damn aviators. "So? It's still adorable."

The black haired teen kicked him under the table and ignored the fifty-two playing card notes that slid his way the next hour.


	10. Peppermints

**Peppermints**

He pressed his forehead against Dave's, a smile the cool kid would probably consider derpy on his face, blue eyes shining happily. His black hair was a bit of a mess. "Egderp, what are you doing?"

"Oh… Just this," was all John said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dave's sweetly, eyes slipping closed as he wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders.

Dave put his hands on John's waist, pressing him closer as they deepened the kiss a little, mouths moving over the other slowly before air suddenly became more needed than usual.

When they parted, John's face was flushed red and he smirked. "You tasted like apple juice and cup ramen," he giggled, covering his laughter with his hand.

"That's alright, bro. You tasted like peppermints," he said calmly.


End file.
